New, noninvasive techniques, including carotid baroreceptor stimulation with electronically conditioned neck suction, will be used to discover and characterize central nervous system autonomic mechanisms in healthy young volunteers; to elucidate pathophysiological mechanisms in young patients with borderline hypertension; and to study oscillator properties of the sinus node in normal subjects.